Destruction
by Meginatree
Summary: For every world there was one soldier. A young girl. a Senshi. But while the others have been remembered and live on, one is forgotten by all. Sailor Sun, the Forgotten Soldier, the Lost Princess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Destruction

Ebony skirts rustled as the young girl ran through the palace, her black hair blinding her every time she looked behind her. Her shoes clacked against the metal floor of her palace, and her breath came out in short pants. Growls sounded from behind the girl and her magenta eyes filled with fear as she pushed herself to go faster.

The Princess of the Sun screamed as she fell, skidding along the blood-slicked floor. Pushing herself up she shuddered as she viewed the blood that was now smeared on her hands, before resuming her fleeing. A dark chuckled behind her and she screamed again as she tripped down the stairs.

Reaching the balcony she looked around hurriedly, trying to decide were she would be able to hide. Her face lit up with the light of the giant burning star below her castle, more commonly known as the sun. Turning away from the burning star, the satellite her palace orbited, she fled back into the palace, before running into one of the many hallways that filled the metal palace.

But she could not escape. Once again she stumbled, only this time it was over a body. A shocked intake of breath followed as she recognised the woman before her. Tears filled those rosy-red eyes the Solarian Princess possessed at the sight of her loved one.

Blood seeped out of the mouth of the other woman, a mere Lady to the Princess. Her dark green eyes were dim, and her brown hair had slipped out of its coil. Her indigo silk dress was slashed, blood seeping from gashes on her skin. Although this woman was not of the same status the as her Princess the two had loved each other with a passion, a passion that burned as fiery as the Star below them.

The Princess of the Sun sobbed, as she reached forward and cradled her lover's limp body. The woman's brown haired head rested against her shoulder as the Princess rocked back and forth, howling in grief, forgetting the predicament she was in. after a few minutes she pulled away from her lover and gently cupped the woman's face in her hands.

Tanned fingers ran over pale lips, which were cooling rapidly by the second. Tilting her head down slightly, the Princess kissed her lover lightly, her own warmth warming the cool lips slightly. Tears slipped from the Princess' eyes, falling on the cool ashen cheeks of her deceased lover.

A slash tore into her back, separating the black fabric of her gown not to mention the tanned skin there. The Princess screamed at the pain ran through, blood seeping down her back, making her dress stick to her. Another tendril of darkness wrapped around her midriff pulling her away from the corpse of her lover.

The Princess squirmed; her eyes squeezed shut in fear. The evil being gave another low foreboding chuckle, and against her will she opened her eyes. And once she had she wished she hadn't.

Red eye-like orbs swam in front of her, surrounded by a mass of black. The young Princess feel silent, her magenta eyes wider than they had ever been. Dimly she still felt the throbbing pain in her back, along with the cool trickle of blood that slipped down her back.

"Who-who are you," she whispered out fearfully, "What do you want?"

At first the only response was laughter. Then the dark creature spoke.

"I child, am the great Queen Metallia. And I want your life or more importantly the Solarian Crystal."

The Solarian Princess' brow furrowed. The Solarian Crystal. Surely she knew that it was only an artefact, an heirloom to a time long ago. Suddenly heat blossomed near her chest, heat from a supposable powerless crystal. The Princess screamed as the black crystal broke off from the silver chain it was fastened on and hovered in front of her.

The red eyes of Metallia lit up with a greedy gleam. Tendrils of black snaked towards the glowing crystal before being beaten back by beams of gold that caused them to sizzle and burn.

The daughter of Apollo watched awestruck as the crystal eviscerated the tendril that was wrapped around her waist. She fell top the ground and the crystal followed her, floating a few inches in front of her. Still gaping she reached forward with her hands, afraid that they too would be burn. Instead she found them bathed in a gentle warm glow, which spread up her arms and over her body, healing the cuts that she had received.

The light intensified, blinding her. Suddenly wind rushed around her, tearing the tattered gown from her slim frame. Her forehead burned and she squealed slightly as ribbons of black wrapped around her, before realising this weren't the ones that had held her captive moments ago. The ribbons solidified, forming a new uniform around her skin, a short skirt fluttering slightly as the wind and light disappeared.

The Solarian Princess and now Senshi gawked as she eyed the white gloves that covered her arms from below her elbows. Her magenta eyes took in the blood red skirt and bows, so dark they were almost black. Ballet flats covered her feet, their ribbons wrapping up her legs to her knees. A black staff had appeared, the black crystal breaking apart to form a flower, which was attached to the tip of the staff.

Filled with new-found confidence and power the Solarian Senshi looked up, her eyes skirting over the form of her lover to the red eyes of Metallia. Stiffening her shoulders and throwing her head back the burning sensation disappearing. Catching a look in the mirror she blinked, before recognizing the person reflected their as her. Her once black hair was now blood red and longer, falling to her waist were as before it was only shoulder length. And on her forehead was the symbol of her home world, the mark of the Solar God, the red circle with a dot in the centre.

Metallia's tendrils of power swept forward, catching the girl off guard, her body rocketing into one of the metal walls. The force of the blow caused her body to make it's indentation in the wall. Groaning the Princess stood, supporting herself with the staff. Breathing in deeply, she tried not to scream as pain racked her body. Words formed in her head and she twirled, wounds healing, summoning the power of the once dormant crystal.

"_SOLARIUM BLAST," _her voice screamed out, body being thrown back again as the blast of power shot from the crystal-tipped staff.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her attacked failed to hurt the evil demon, Metallia merely absorbing the yellow blast of light. It chuckled, and the newly created Senshi found herself being hurled through the air, slamming into the metal ceiling before falling back to the ground. Metallia grasped her ankle and threw her up again, repeating the attack, causing the pain she felt to double by tenfold.

The beating went on for what seemed like an age to the frightened female soldier, her voice screaming as she fell from the huge heights. She groaned as Metallia stopped, struggling to raise her staff to counter attack. She wept bitterly as it was pulled from her hands and snapped the two pieces falling to the ground.

Pain coursed through her body as the crystal she had used was crushed, leaving only a few black crystal shards behind. Her transformation fade, leaving her in her previous form, her torn dress returning her wounds re-opening. She watched blankly as Metallia shot a tendril of black at her, dimly hearing herself scream as it tore through her body.

Metallia raised her into the air before throwing her, her body hitting the wall with a clunk, before falling into the arms of her dead lover. Her lifeblood slipped from her, as red as the eyes she possessed, and she heard herself continue screaming at the pain as the world she had lived in for the past sixteen years faded away.

Metallia chuckled as the girl lost control of her body as she died, her body slumping. The dark Queen glared at the shattered remains of the crystal before summoning her power of consumption, drawing the palace and all the bodies within it into her self. Her power grew stronger, but not strong enough. But it was just enough to take her to a certain green and blue world, a place where she could be close enough to attack the shinning white orb that hung in the skies. And it was there that she would gain the final power. She would destroy that world the way she destroyed this one. And then she would destroy the Universe. Complete and utter destruction would reign.

AN: Well even I don't know what I'm on about this time. I started musing about the lackage of a Sailor Sun and decided hey why not have a dabble in it. So obviously I did. I couldn't think of a way to end it so I hope I did okay. Originally it was going to go into something which would explain why there's no Sailor Sun in present-day Sailor Moon. But I got lazy.


End file.
